seansgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Militis Malum
Militis Malum Team Maneuvers History Militis began his military career centuries ago. He was part of the City guard in Waterdeep. His team was assigned to investigate a disturbance in the city's graveyard. The disturbance ended up being a necromancer who was defacing graves, exhuming bodies, and conducting experiments. While the team battled the undead minions, the necromancer fled into the the city. Militis (then known as Jacob) pursued. Militis followed the necromancer into a sanitation grate, which led to a subterranean lair. Militis attacked the necromancer but was soon overwhelmed. The wizard completed the necessary sequence to transform Jacob into the cursed being known as Militis Malum. The necromancer had hoped to learn a way to control Curst. In the mean time, the wizard locked Militis deep inside the bowels of his lair. The city watch eventually overcame the undead in the graveyard, and formed a team to track the necromancer. Ultimately they found him and after a furious battle, slew him. They began a search of the necromancer's lair, but it soon proved to be quite hazardous, so they opted to simply seal it up. There, imprisoned, sat Militis Malum for nearly two centuries. When the githyanki attacked the city, a spell duel occurred above Militis's prison. A cleric battled a group of githyanki soldiers and spell casters. The cleric was over matched, but in his dying breath, unleashed an earthquake spell, with the intention of collapsing a nearby tower on top of the githyanki forces. The seismic activity rent Militis's prison, allowing him to finally escape. At first, Militis wandered the streets in a mad stupor. Eventually, he shook off the decades of malaise and regained a semblance of his former mental faculties. He then decided that he was unfit for human civilization, and the only way he could even associate with his former kin, would be as a protector. He knew his undead form and abilities would allow him to continue his old work as a soldier with tireless, and deathless abandon. Militis sought out the local watch. He gave himself up to the watch, and then explained his situation to the watch captain. Experts were brought in to determine the danger he posed to the citizens. The experts determined that he was acting of his own accord, without deceit, but they were reluctant to admit his membership into the general ranks of soldiers. his condition would certainly have caused unease among the men. A watch wizard, taking pity on his plight, constructed the living mask for him, thereby granting him some ability to fit in. When Calis heard of Militis, he knew that he was a perfect match for the Desperate Men. Missions Astral Counterattack: '''Mal took part in the counter attack against the githyanki, aboard the Endeavor. '''Daggerford: Mal was part of the 'Western' team during the assault of Daggerford. Mosque of Tyr: Mal was part of the team which assaulted of the Mosque of Tyr about 12 miles south of Daggerford. Category:Desperate Men Category:Hawk Feather Knights